Seirei Ki
by ArtisansMuse
Summary: Seirei Ki, beings who across time remember the histories and strife of humans without twisting the truth as it was.In order to live, they must learn, and in order to do that they must meet humans. This is how these two different beings meet. REWRITE
1. Prologue

Seirei Ki rewrite! Reviewed it…and wanted to change quite a few things.

Rewrite date: 11-11-11

Thanks for all of the support!

-Seirei Ki-

Prologue

From her perch on the branch that was her mother tree the young spirit just newly born into the world looked and watched. She was fascinated with the world around her, but the most fascinated with the young child that sat at the foot of her mother's noble trunk.

To the young spirit who had few interactions, and at best those interactions were the very faint but present spirits of the wind and the nature that were ruled under the jurisdiction of her parents it didn't take long for the avid seedling to learn all of it and want more. Due to this it didn't take much to catch her interest, and just as equally it didn't take long for her to turn around and investigate the next interesting thing just as all children did.

To the joy and partial horror of her parents she was a particularly curious individual, and while she lacked a physical body of yet, she managed to get herself in all sorts of trouble, even though her main domain was in the boughs of her mother's body.

Today, she had exhausted the small space that she could go, for she was still tied to the essence of her mother, she had yet to fall and find a piece of land she could claim her own and take possession of a body that would rightfully be hers when she had matured.

Like any child she idolized her mother, how could she not? Her mother ruled a large domain as the resident Seirei of the huge forest in which they resided. Like her wayward and whimsical father however she was adventurous, and just like the child of a god she could cause disasters and had to be watched. Therefore today her mother had expressly told her child to remain on the boughs of the tree.

While the young Seirei complied—granted she didn't plan on doing it for long—she sat there in the peace of her mother whose petals fell prettily to the ground occasionally with the caresses of the wind in which the spirits played.

The normally lively young spirit looked down her gaze affixed to the young human child who sat below. He would be handsome one day—of course not as handsome as daddy—she relented, but handsome nonetheless. He was reading, what she had no idea, those of the tree spirits had no use of the like of books, for their lives were their own and their stories would continually be told by the lips of their predecessors.

To a Seirei their history was lived in the lays of the land, and that was the story book to their history. Carefully she dismounted the tree, quite tired of acting complacent in the arms of her mother. Carefully she approached the child, fully aware that most children, who have yet to create the boundaries to their world and the spirit, could see her, and at times if their power were strong enough. Touch her.

_Hello_ she said in her whispery language. He showed no reaction merely content to reading the mass of paper in his lap.

_Hi! _She tried again to no avail. Could it be that this human child was so advanced that he could no longer see her? Already so set into the human world that she was not an existence to him any longer? Interesting.

Bodiless hands reached out to touch him he neither reacted nor felt her. "Itachi!" came a call, startling the young Seirei behind the trunk of her mother.

She looked around her eyes falling on a much older woman who had matching black hair and eyes. The young child looked up, solemn eyes meeting with the much older ones.

Jogging up the woman smiled. "It's time for dinner." She said kindly, she held out her hand in offering. Obediently the child took her hand. Was this his mother? The young Seirei wondered. She wished to follow but without a solid body to ground her, reliant of the life her mother tree gave her, the young Seirei could not travel far. Where they were going were outside of her range of motion, but the ball was set rolling.

In the life of a Seirei they chose human familiars to lead them through the world, for they know not of humans, they know not of the modern world. Without the knowledge of humans which littered the earth Seirei's couldn't grow and they were destined to either remain in a hibernate state, weak and defenseless, or merely just weak.

She, being the few of the Seirei royal lineage who still thrived under the branches of her mother, would be one of the few who survived. She was bred for it.

_Come my child._ Said her mother, reaching up she was put into her parents protective and loving embrace. Itachi was his name if she recalled, she looked to the direction in which the mother and child pair walked away. They would meet again.

-Seirei Ki-

I hope it's better than the original copy =D


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for all the Support!

Rewrite date: 11/14/11

00000000000

-(VV)-

0000000000

Chapter 1

Observant eyes, followed the young child throw what she determined as sharp objects at a dead stump which had a target painted onto it. His eyes were quite flat as he tossed each one into the dead center to the pleasure of the man who stood not too far behind him, and the ring of older men who stood back further still, their eyes whirling a malevolent red that scared her.

"Good job Itachi." Said the older man in which she had determined as the young child's father from her vantage point, she could determine that they were testing the young child, although it was different from the testing her mother and father gave her. They were kind, their expressions supportive and kind. A far cry from the calculating and ambitious gazes the older men had on the young child.

"How is he in taijutsu?" asked one of the elders. The older man nodded. The next moment he went to throw a punch at the younger child who easily dodged and flipped the older man who landed on his feet and nimbly turned and lunged, the next moment Itachi grabbed his father by the wrist and twisted. The older man using his superior strength threw the child, but the child didn't hesitate and wrapped his smaller legs around his fathers' arm and prepare to snap his father's elbow.

As she watched the young Seirei watched caught in between interest and pure horror. She could never do what the two were doing, she could never manage to attack her father and she was sure that the loving figure her father was always to her could never attack her either.

With every blow and strike she could feel her heart drop, how could humans do such things to their young? She knew that such a relationship could only be born from illicit trust in one another, or that there is little love for there to be had to be interference in the relationship. From the blank stare she saw in the child and the superior smile in the father that was far from loving, she knew that it was the latter.

If things continued this way she knew that even the strongest of individuals would snap. The father caught the small child powerful punch to hug the young child around the waist making the very picture of loving parent but she knew better, it was apparent from the lack luster reaction of the child that this was no loving embrace, the child in fact tensed to be in his fathers' arms.

"Very good." Said one elder as their eyes began to fade back into a more natural black.

"You've raised a good head Fugaku, the clan approves."

"You honor me and my son." The man said nodding.

In a moment they were gone, and Fugaku let go of his child who looked relieved to be away from his father. All the pretenses of love and warmth was absent.

"You did well, continue to do well." Said the older man flatly.

The young child bowed, the very picture of obedience. "Yes, chichiue-sama."

The older man walked away. "You may do as you please for the afternoon."

When the older man was well out of view, the young Seirei decided that it was now or never today she had set out to meet this young boy, the one that had caught her interest from the first moment.

It hadn't been long ago when the seed that was her physical body had dropped from her mothers' branch to land very close to the boy's house, she was only able to wander this far because she was still in what she was sure the vicinity of his family's home.

As she walked into the open she began to concentrate her powers into her limbs bringing forth a humanoid body much like her mothers.

"Interesting." She said rather awkwardly unused to human speech.

The child whirled to see a child similar to his age, seeing that she was far from a threat he relaxed, and fell behind a blank mask. To that she frowned. How was she to interact with him if he was going to hide behind a defense so quickly?

Interestingly enough he spoke first. A break in his normal stoic discipline. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around the village, and your looks are not part of any of the Kekkai Genkai here."

Looks? She looked over to a nearby pond to see her reflection for the first time. She walked a little closer to see a small child with pink hair and green eyes, her skin was very fair, and she was dressed in a pink kimono. She smiled she was almost a mini version of her mother.

Looking back at the perplexed child she awkwardly smiled. "My name…is..." Name? It wasn't something that anyone could pronounce in the human language. She looked to him for help, her head slightly tilted.

The young child sighed and re-sheathed his kunai finally deciding that he had nothing to worry from her. A mistake, if she had been any other Seirei Ki, but she wasn't out to hurt him so she guessed there really wasn't anything for him to worry about her.

Walking to her he held out his arm. Was she to take it? When she just stood there confused he sighed and took her hand and wrapped it around his elbow.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"Lost?.."

She shook her head, no she wasn't lost. Smiling she pointed in the general direction of her physical body.

"Nearby…I live." He looked confused. She laughed, she dragged him along. He wished to see where she lived why not show him?

They walked along the floor of the forest to the Sakura trees, she would always be at peace and at home among her brethren, among her dormant brothers and sisters. Among the whirling petals, she spun around after letting go of him.

"Home!" she said with a big gesture and a smile. He looked more confused as ever. She sent a mental image of her family into his head to drive the point home.

Now he looked down right angry, she wondered what she did wrong. The next moment she found herself on the ground him over her a kunai raised, but she knew that she could never really be threatened by human means, especially there among her brethren.

"Don't make fun of me! What is your name?" Her name. She sent a picture of a Sakura tree into his mind. It was what she was.

He looked perplexed but began to show signs of calming down. "Sakura?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sakkura."

000000

(VV)

000000

While she baffled him, through her predictive words and thoughts, he had decided that she was interesting, as she did him. That singular moment, had let them become good friends. While she showed herself to no one but him, they managed to spend time together in the training grounds when he wished to hide from his clan and his father.

She showed him places where not many humans entered, safe places that were beautiful and wild far different from the society and world that he was from. In return he showed her, things, interesting things, ultimately they were human things. While he had his suspicions of her, and her origins he never asked, and she never told. She could feel in his thoughts and his emotions though that he knew that she was different. And he accepted that part of her, and she accepted him.

That was their mutual relationship. It served them well. Right now? He was reading and she was patiently sitting beside him, looking over his shoulder at the human scribbles before them. He didn't need to speak, she could already hear the processing of his mind as if he were reading the story to her, it allowed him a little peace and it allowed her to pick his brain and thought processes.

Gently she leaned against him, feeling the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest. It was funny humans needed to breathe, her? She did not. Unlike her he was warm, his skin flushed when he was hot. His eyes glared when he was angry. While he didn't know it his head slightly tilted when he was curious.

Despite what he tried to think or portray himself as she could only see him as someone his own age, only more reserved. It brought a small sound of amusement from her. Pausing he went to look at her, when she shook her head he rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

_Jigen paused, how was he to overcome this ordeal? As an ANBU captain he had an obligation to take care of his team, two were dying and needed immediate care, he only had one functioning member left. At the same time he needed to complete the mission that Hokage-sama had given him. The mission objective was just behind that door. He was stuck. What could he do?_

"_Captain." Said the voice of the strained medic beside him, Kinu. He wavered. But finally he decided. He wouldn't lose good men to this. Putting two hands together he summoned five clones. Hopefully they could fulfill the mission objective, plucking up his courage the young captain slung one of his loyal men across his shoulders, and departed…_

She shook herself from his thoughts feeling a presence approach. Still shy to new humans aside from the one she had chosen she winked out of existence into the spirit plane where no human aside from the purest could see her.

Itachi paused, but continued reading as if she weren't there. It wasn't long after until one of his clan arrived. He was older, by a few years perhaps? He looked happy, but something about him set her on edge.

While Itachi couldn't see her he could feel her, and she pressed closer to him. Something about this new  
Uchiha would bring calamity and she didn't like it.

"Yo! Little Cousin!" the boy said happily.

Itachi merely gave him a deadpan stare. "Shisui."

Both of them fell into silence. Finally the older one replied. "No hi back? Just 'Shisui'? That's cold, my heart, its breaking to pieces little cousin."

"When I find you worth my time I'll address you accordingly. You coming here at this time also means that someone wanted to find me."

Shisui pouted. "Fine, you got me…Fugaku-oji wants you."

She felt the younger boy's shoulders sag just the slightest. "Do you know what for?"

Shisui shook his head, "He just told me 'clan business'."

Sighing Itachi closed his book, and got up. She got up along with him, taking his hand even though he showed no indicators of his presence. He knew that she didn't want anyone to know of her. It would be best; she had a feeling that at the moment he couldn't get any more pressure from his clan.

Quietly she followed, she could feel, that things were beginning to change.

00000000000000

-(VV)-

0000000000000

"Itachi, it has been decided that this is the best time for you to graduate from the academy. You've learned enough from them, it's time to broaden your horizons."

_You mean you want to take what little time I have left as a child and turn me into the soldier of the clan._ Sakura hid behind Itachi even though she knew that Fugaku couldn't see her, she disliked him, and he was evil.

"What does, hahaue-sama say?" Fugaku flinched.

"Your mothers opinion doesn't matter. You're taking the test tomorrow." _If her opinion didn't matter why are you trying to push this when she's out on a two day mission? I know oka-san doesn't agree. I know that she is beginning to hate you. _Sakura hugged Itachi around his shoulder, hoping that she could comfort him in some way. Her parents would have never forced her into anything. She was sad that his would.

"…yes chichiue-sama." _I hate you. _She held him tighter. She wasn't a being capable of tears but if she could cry for him she would.

"Good. Remember Itachi. Failure is. Not. An. Option." A mental flash of Fugaku lying in his own blood flashed through the young child's mind, sending a small shiver down her spine. _One day. You'll get what's coming to you, and you won't even see it._

Itachi bowed and without another word he left, Sakura tagging behind him, sticking close. Shaken.

He brought her to a clearing, one obscured by trees, when she felt it safe she showed herself. She took his small hand and held it, at the small river side they sat together.

_I'll always be there for you._ She told him after a while as she looked down to the rushing water.

He nodded. It took him a while to calm down. His breathing began to even, his thoughts became a little less violent.

Black eyes looked to green. In a false attempt to cheer up he asked, " Do you wish for me to teach you how to use human weapons?"

She smiled, and nodded, and together in silence they walked to a secluded training field. If it would take his mind off his pain. She was willing to do just about anything.

00000000000

-(VV)-

0000000000

As you all should know I've been rewriting my story Seirei Ki. I'm trying to get the character to be a little more to their originals instead of OC's hopefully you'll like it just as equally! Also, hopefully it's a whole lot more interesting! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Rewrite Date: 2/3/2012

Thanks for the Support!

000000000000000

Chapter 2

From her vantage point among the shaded trees she hid, watching the quiet house of her 'friend'. They had promised to meet today but she was nervous, she knew that Itachi was going to graduate from the so called learning center called the 'academy' that all young children went to learn their individual trades. She wished to come.

She watched as the door slide open, and in that instant she knew it was Itachi. He was efficient, the door, when he opened it never paused or hesitated. Brushing off her kimono she stood, still slightly unsteady on the limiting limbs of a physical body.

From the moment he stepped out of the house, she knew he was down, it was apparent in the slightly slumped shoulders and the unusual downcast gaze. When he got closer she called, "Itachi."

He stopped to look up at her. His expression was semi desolate.

"Do you want, me come?" she asked him in broken words, still unused to the humans hindering language as she took his hands into hers, she had been told that contact was a good way of communication. Because she was a Seirei she could project her feelings into him without necessarily speaking. She was concerned.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine by myself, just, wait here for me."

Green eyes traced his face, he was closing himself off. She pulled him into a hug.

"Okay." She told him. He held her tightly back.

"Thanks."

Letting go, she watched as he trudged down the road, with every step he put himself behind that mask he had created for himself. A genius, brilliant, and above all, without emotion, while she? She stood there, and stepped back into the shadows. She would wait.

0000000000

-(VV)-

000000000

She spun the chakra in her hands, practicing the magic that her mother was teaching her.

In her hands the small ball of energy turned a multitude of colors in her hands. In turn they turned different elements to her will.

Fire, water, earth, and her best element wind. She furrowed her brows to turn it to cross elements, ice, lightning, wood. She concentrated further to begin to further her elemental manipulation by dividing the ball of light, then again. She whirled the many different balls of light, sending them swirling and clashing each other. When each element made contact with each other sparks flew lighting up the morning sky.

"They look like fireworks." Remarked Itachi. Sakura looked to her friend her concentration dropping, the swirls of like dropping out of existence.

She looked to the sky, if she recalled the academy didn't get out until later…She looked to him confused.

He pointed to his headband.

"I graduated, I no longer have to go to that place." She brightened.

"But I may be away on missions most of the time." She deflated slightly, to his amusement. While she wasn't fully capable of fluent speech her actions and facial expressions gave her away to every little twinge and thought. He thought it was a bit like his brother. It was cute.

She came up close bypassing his personal space to grab a hold of his hand. _Do you promise to spend time with me though?_

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the innocently asked question. He nodded. She went to hug him hard, and he reciprocated, she was a special being. She loved him with no ulterior meanings other than to be with him, it was a novel experience.

"Will you show me what you were doing earlier?" he asked, genuinely curios he had never seen one being wield that much many colored chakra, he suspected that it was elemental based.

She nodded, with a grin, she began. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated and brought the chakra into a more corporeal form.

Blue for water, red for fire, white for wind, brown for earth, each ball appeared in their own a small ball floating just above her grasp. She juggled them with the ease of a street performer. Then to her will she threw the balls together. Water with earth to create wood, fire and wind to create lightning, to the surprise of the young nin, the elements sang, and Sakura seemed to hum along with them, a smile lit on her face.

Making a slight hand gesture the elements split once more. Looking to Itachi she nodded to his hands, which he cupped up for her to see. Taking the element of fire, she dropped it into his hand. To his surprise it was slightly warm, the song in which it sang, began to sing a little higher, a little sweeter, as if a greeting from a sentient being.

Sakura smiled. _It is the element of your family, and it recognizes you. The mark of fire is strong in your blood._

He looked up at her almost surprised, knowing that he shouldn't be so surprised with her so much anymore, she was a mysterious being. There wasn't any way that he could possibly or fully understand her in the least. It both frustrated and fascinated him.

Giggling, the young Seirei twisted her wrist, and with a flick the remaining elements in her hands flew from her grasp to crash into each other to create the brightly colored sparks Itachi had seen earlier.

Just as suddenly, her hand was over the red orb in his hand, and to his slight panic, the red ball of fire began to sink into his skin. It didn't hurt, but the feeling wasn't all too comfortable in the least. In a wisps of red smoke a small black band that was just above his glove, was a ring that circled his middle finger.

Before he could ask, "Itachi!"

He turned, and Sakura disappeared in the cloak of invisibility she always seemed to don when others were near. As if she wished for none but him to see him.

It was Shisui. He straightened, he could feel Sakruas presence, she was right beside him. "Shisui." He said blankly.

While Shisui was the closest thing that Itachi could call a best friend among the people of the village Itachi was far from trusting him.

"Wanna go get some Dango?" Shisui's smile was wide, and seemingly innocent, but Itachi knew better than that. Uchicha were masters at hiding their own feelings.

He would have refused if it weren't for the niggling curiosity he could feel Sakura projecting into his thoughts. Well, that and he liked Dango anyway.

"Very well,"

00000000000000000000

"Aw no fair Itachi! Why did I have to pay?" complained an irate Shisui who handed Itachi the Dango sticks anyway,, one of which he discreetly slipped to Sakura who had stuck close to him throughout the entire ordeal of the bustling crowds, she even took a hold of one of his fingers so she wouldn't get lost.

"You're older." Was his reply as he bit into a Dango, a small smile on his lips at the older Uchiha's exasperation, Shisui sighed.

"Fine, in commemoration to your graduation from the Academy and becoming a Genin, it's on me! Aren't I a great cousin?" A wide smile graced his face again. Itachi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

It was another thing on his mind, his early graduation from the academy, what had possessed his instructors to pass him so early? While he was aware that he was bright, he knew that in some cases wouldn't adults be more worried about his mental fortitude just as his mother had been when his father had tried to pass him two years earlier?

It was something to ponder.

"You're gonna be put in my team when they put us through the chuunin together isn't that cool? Sure it's a couple years down the road but still!" Chuunin, a possibility he hadn't considered yet, Itachi's father had yet to permit Itachi to join clan meetings, Shisui was already a reasonable age, not to mention one of the clan elders great grandson. Of course Shisui would be privy to such knowledge of the future.

Itachi would have to pay more attention to his wayward cousin.

Itachi felt a small tug on his shirt, it was Sakura most likely. Itachi handed off another stick of the Dango to her. _Who are the clan elders?_

He concentrated on his answer. _Taisho-sama, Himura-sama, and Johka-sama, all of them are of the Uchiha clan. They control the clan politics._

"Itachi! Look, Hana-san has more wares for her shop!" Itachi glanced at the pink laden cart, an idea struck him. Changing his course he headed toward the stall, casually he glanced over the soft material, many of which he knew would catch on his calloused skin, but which would slip through Sakura's fingers like water.

With his thumb he touched the black ring that had been her gift,, as surprising as it was, he knew that gifts from the supernatural should be returned, no matter how inopportune. Sakura wouldn't have given the ring to him without a reason.

"What? Have someone you want to give something too?" asked Shisui who waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What of it?" Itachi asked, Shisui was flabbergasted, and that left Itachi smiling.

Waving his hand he caught the vendors attention, Hana was a beautiful woman, her blonde curly hair stuck from the cap that held it back, her hoop earrings glinting in the Konoha sunlight, the white clothes she wore accenting her very curvy figure, a gypsy of sorts from what Itachi could gather from her manner.

She looked at him with a customer servicing smile, and then her eyes seemed to leer slightly to the side of him where Sakura would surely be, looking at the wares. Itachi wasn't sure, but he could have sworn the shop keeper could see the Sakura. Before he could ponder it further though with a friendly smile she asked what he wanted.

Put on the spot, not quite sure how to handle such a social interaction, he struggled to find the words that he wanted.

"Something, pretty and feminine." Was the best he could come up with. Shisui, who had minorly recovered from his previous bewilderment almost sighed at his cousins almost non-existent ability to describe.

Hana chuckled lowly in amusement at the barely contained embarrassment Itachi was sure that he had let through.

"How about a shawl?" she asked, showing him the foreign wares that she usually always stocked. Upon his perusal, Itachi found the perfect one. It was pink, like Sakura's hair, filled with beautiful embroidery it held a scene of two deer and the wild nature that they interacted with.

He ran his fingers over it; it was a fine material, like the petals of the flowers that fell to earth every spring. Beside him, he could feel the minor flux of energy in Sakura's demeanor, to her, it was beautiful.

"This one." Itachi said with barely a smile, he took a glance at the ring that circled his ring middle finger. A gift was always returned with a gift.

"How much?" piped up Shisui. Hana, gave them a considering look. She felt the material and brought a hand to her chin, and then her very blue eyes on the empty space beside him.

"Take it." She told him, to his surprise, as well as Shisui's.

He inclined his head confused, but the shop keeper merely wrapped it up for him and shoved it into his grasp. She smiled at him mysteriously before turning to a new customer who had been eyeing her ware.

Soundly dismissed for a moment Itachi looked at the gift.

"What are you going to do with it?" Shisui asked with a slight quietness that was very unlike him.

Itachi didn't dignify that question with an answer, he merely tucked it under one arm before shoving one of his hands into his pocket, and walked away an incredibly curious Shisui in his wake.

"Ne, ne who is it for? Is it for Mikoto-oba san? Ne!"

He turned, "Shisui." The exuberant Uchiha stopped short excited and ready to hear the next answer.

Itachi soundly flicked the older nin in retribution for his loudness. Using a little teleportation jutsu he went back to the clearing in which he met Sakura. The cherry trees now bare of their flowers, their beautiful petals all scattered on the ground. He turned and she was there looking at his with her big green eyes.

Taking the package he held it out.

Seemingly confused, she hesitated before taking it. She looked at the wrapping with a question in her eyes. Small fingers pulled at the string and untied the knot, from its brown packaging the fine material fell onto her hand. Its fine material slipping through her fingers like the water of a lake.

For the first time the young Seirei felt a small tinge of emotion foreign. It was the feeling of happiness, of joy, of thankfulness. True she had felt these emotions one at a time with her parents but she had never felt their mixing. She decided that it didn't feel bad.

With a bright smile the young Seirei hugged him in a bone crushing embrace that he let himself be subject to in light of their friendship.

"Thank you." She told him. He himself smiled at the simple words before pulling away.

He watched as she donned the shawl over her small figure, it was big, but he figure that in time she would grow into it.

"Sakura look good?" she asked as she giggled twirling in the fine fabric.

"Hn." Was his response its monotone tone ruined by the slight smile that lighted up his features.

The wind blew scattering her hair, and more than ever it reminded the young genin that she was not of this world. She was even as a child breath taking.

Shaking his head of the foriegn feelings, he took her hand. "Should we get back to practicing?"

She tilted her head pondering, She then flashed him one of her bright unguarded smiles and nodded. Skipping ahead him letting the shawl flap in the wind, Itachi realized her preciousness.

It was a humbling feeling.

A smile on his lips, he put his hands in his pockets and ambled after the bright pinkette. He knew though that soon she would no longer be soley his to enjoy. People would wonder who she was, a child always around the Uchiha clan heir. So he knew to enjoy their time together. He had a little more time until questions began to fly, and he planned to enjoy it to its fullest.


	4. Chapter 3

Rewrite Date: 3/21/12

Thank you for all the support!

000000000000

Chapter 3

It all started with an innocent request.

"Can, Sakura see where Itachi learned?" Obsidain eyes met imploring green. Curiosity danced in those green orbs. How could he not fold to her request?

He sighed.

"Very well."

00000000

_(VV)_

00000000

The very same green eyes now incensed in her unearthly anger, were quickly bleeding a bright glowing color, that Itachi knew would spell trouble.

"Inuzuka, stand down." He told the young kunoichi opposite of him. Really why did it turn out this way?

The young Inuzuka growled the small pup at her side doing the same as they faced off the pink enigma. Knowing that physical contact was important Itachi placed a hand on his young volatile friend. Adopting a look Itachi knew all to well, after all he had used that look so many times when facing his peers, Sakura arrogantly looked at the taller female with a haughty superiority that clearly didn't sit well with the young Inuzuka.

"Sakura." She didn't reply, still affronted and bristling at the way the young kunoichi had blatantly mistreated her.

Sakura knew it was too much to expect royal treatment as which befits her station as a young Seirei Ki, of a noble heritage, however there were some social rules that should be applied.

The young Inuzuka hadn't followed them, treating her like she was nothing, replying to none of her friendly queries and hanging over the human she considered hers. True, while the Seirei Ki were not a volatile race by nature, they were fiercely protective of whom they considered theirs.

With growing irritation at the confrontation Itachi watched, unsure how to handle Sakura in this situation. Usually she was all smiles and innocent, naïve happiness, this was a new element that he was unused to.

The young Inuzuka threw a kunai, only for the sharp object to be flung away from what Itachi had come to understand as Sakura's unconscious abilities to protect herself as a young mystical being. She had no control over them whatsoever, this was apparent when Itachi tried to teach Sakura some of the basics of how shinobi fought.

Something close to sigh slipped out and he retreated knowing that he might as well observe this new facet of information on his friend.

There was a small stand still before the Inu-nin began to attack repeatedly with her small puppy. As expected the vale of the winds batted them away like rag dolls, and in the middle Itachi could make out the superior smile that Sakura wore. He almost snorted at the childishness that she exhibited even in this battle.

Whispering the young elemental being brought forth the small balls of chakra he had come to associate her with, the normally harmless balls of light looked slightly menacing as they crackled with her anger.

With her ire the plants around them seemed to resound with her call. Itachi supposed that it really was time for him intervene. Inuzuka was rooted on the spot her eyes growing bigger and bigger with every power the youngster beside him pulled out.

Trying once again to pacify his friend he put himself in front of his irate friend knowing full well that the power she held now could eradicate him on the spot.

"Sakura. Stop." He told her pointedly. For a moment she was confused, before determination colored her face again.

"Why?" she asked, a deadly calm before a seemingly belligerent storm.

He really didn't want to do this, but it was either this or the death of the young Inuzuka something he knew he couldn't easily write off…even if she was an annoying teammate for now…

He projected the mental image of him escorting her through town and letting her stop whenever she wanted.

Ire forgotten, her powers sputtered out of existence with her ever swinging mood. The plants seemed to recede, and everything seemed right with the world. Suddenly she was by his side her small hand holding onto the black shirt her wore.

Even at a time like this he couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. Green eyes no longer angry looked up at him expectantly. The very gaze that had gotten them into this whole fiasco, he nodded to her.

Sparing a look at the shell shocked Inuzuka, who was no doubt still shaking in her genin sandals, he nodded to her as well. "Inuzuka."

She said nothing, seemingly just sitting there…petting her equally shaken puppy. Not an easy state to get her into, Itachi thought to himself with no small amount of amusement. The Inuzuka was at times more trouble than she was worth.

Although they seemed to have gathered a crowd, with that famous Uchiha obtuseness and arrogance, he turned sharply, while taking up Sakura's hand before walking away as if nothing had happened.

He would have to do something about his friend soon. He knew very well that time with her alone was running out. His brother was growing, her appearences in her more corporeal form were too noticeable coupled along with his presence.

He would make a formal request to his mother. She would know what to do.

0000000

_(VV)_

000000

Itachi stood before his mother unabashedly, his hand clearly coiled around his dear friends hand, with all of his seven year old bearing he tried his best to look commanding, but against his mother, it only served to amuse her.

Steady obsidian eyes swung their full force on the curious pink themed friend that Itachi had seemed to acquire. Then again, her boy had always been…special.

Steadily the matriarch cradled her youngest, giving the newly introduced friend another once over. She couldn't remember any shinobi clans, or any citizens that looked like this girl in front of her…Then again, the Uchiha weren't really people who would notice civilian family's.

But the girl was dressed well, fine material impeccable embroidery and stiching that could have only been done by a master hand. She had to have come from a prominent family…or else there was no toher explanation why the girl would be wearing what she was now.

"Hello, Sakura." She said at last. Noticing how very slightly her son tensed. He was a prodigy for his age, but Mikoto knew her son.

The girl stared at her with peerless jade green eyes. The green gaze then fell on the small bundle Mikoto held in her arms.

"Hello." She said a little shyly, shifting her body slightly behind Itachi's while still keeping her gaze on the child in her arms.

Mikoto contained an amused smile. Babies often mesmerized everyone.

Sasuke let out a small whimper before settling. Then, he began to cry, being the fussy little tyke he was.

She knew he wasn't hungry, she had just fed him, and she knew he didn't need to be changed, for he didn't smell. Mikoto internally sighed. It would just be one of those days.

Then to her surprise and to Sasukes delight. Small orbs of colors began to whirr before the young tykes face. Protectively she shielded him partially, glancing at an at ease Itachi and his new strange friend who seemed to be directing the small balls of chakra.

Her eyes narrowed. Never had she heard of a bloodline limit that allowed a shinobi to externally control chakra.

Deciding that the balls of light were harmless she let her youngest be amused as she moved her gaze to her oldest.

"What did you say was her family origins?" she asked her son politely knowing it was the best way to extract information from him.

He gave her a considering look she knew that she would come to dislike in the future. "I didn't."

"Don't you care to tell your mother? I would like to greet her parents you know."

Itachi shifted uncomfortably, something he wasn't prone to doing.

"Sakura is…special."

Her eyebrows winged together in consternation, "I don't see how that is relavent to her parentage."

Sighing Itachi turned to Sakura who had been directing the chakra orbs.

"Sakura." The light faded and her green gaze turned to Itachi her head slightly inclined. As if they shared a moment of silent communication, the young pinkette turned to the matriarch of the prominent shinboi clan.

_Itachi tells me you wish to meet my parents._

Mikoto almost jumped, but like ever Uchiha she kept her calm, even in the face of something new.

She nodded once. There was a small pause and if Mikoto had been any less of a person she would have squirmed.

_They will be here momentarily, I called them._

The young child walked calmly to the door, and slid the tatami door open, and patiently waited.

For a moment there was nothing, and then all of a sudden there was a swirl of _something_, Sakura petals unseasonly drifted in causing Mikoto to close her eyes. When they reopened she gasped.

A stunning woman dressed in finery much like the mini version that had opened the door stepped through. Her long floor length and longer pink hair seemed to flow with her every movement. The young pale face held sentient and ancient looking forest green eyes that surveyed the abode with a calm that resembled an undisturbed lake.

Beside her was an equally stunning man. His pale blue hair glinting in the sunlight unruly and tousled. He was dressed in finery Mikoto knew to come from far away lands. His pale grey eyes also surveyed the abode before falling onto his daughter, and he smiled, taking Mikoto's breath away.

She held her youngest son a little closer unsure of what to make of the situation. Itachi walked up to the young pinkette and looked at the couple with steady eyes, a small smile alighting as they shared their silent conversation.

Then the power of very old eyes turned to her and Mikoto felt as if she were put on the spot.

Forest green eyes surveyed her. And there came a smile shortely after.

_My daughter tells me you wished to see us. _The regal woman inclined her head respectfully before her timely introduction.

_I am Ying Kuai Hua Feng, but call me Ying, after all our children are friends. _The beautiful woman gestured to her handsome husband who had reduced himself to playing with the two children. Sakura was on her shoulders, while Itachi who normally never indulged in childishness climbed the tall man as well.

_This is my husband Zephyr. _Green eyes lingered on the domesticated scene for a little while before swinging back to Mikoto who was taking everything in stride.

_You are?_

Ever the gracious hostess, she stood, Sasuke in her arms smiling at the new guest. If only she could feel so trusting.

"Uchiha Mikoto. Itachi's mother, this is my youngest Sasuke. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Green eyes swung to the small bundle in her arms. The woman smiled yet again. Slowly with a liquid movement she had closed the distance. If it had been another person Mikoto would have been on the defensive, but with these people Mikoto just felt as if she couldn't with this particular if said woman was a good five inches taller.

Green eyes locked onto her youngest son. Mikoto could only glow with pride.

A long white finger let Sasuke's chubby hands grasp onto it.

_Potential is strong in this one. _

Mikoto was confused but she didn't question it. She already knew that her two sons would always be special.

"Thank you." She said softly, although she knew to be wary, Mikoto had a feeling that she would be counting on these people in the future.

She looked at the silently smiling Itachi, unreserved in his amusement, something she had thought the clan had beaten out of him along with his own reservations. If they could make her son this happy she would continue the relationship, for his happiness, and for hers.

0000000000000000

_(VV)_

000000000000

"Haruno…Sakura?" the young pinkette asked clearly confused.

The edge of Mikoto's mouth kicked up clearly amused. "Yes, the name you are to go by is Haruno, Sakura."

The young Seirei, merely tilted her head in question.

Mikoto sighed, she supposed that there were clear differences in this child and Itachi's approach in inquiry, this one was all questions, Itachi merely made his own conclusions.

"Yes, Haruno Sakura is your identity, what people of this place will know you by. Your history will be that you are the young daughter of two nobles who wished to keep you out of harm's way. You're parents chose the Uchiha clan for your protection." It was a bit of a stretch but by looking at the well mannered child who was albeit slightly unruly, but that could be written off as the vestiges of childhood.

Otherwise, Sakura was a beautiful child with aristocratic features. She was dressed in bright and well made clothes. She could never pass for the child of a shinobi, no one with a brain would believe that story. As for putting it across with the elders, Mikoto knew what to say in those situations.

She would merely say a shinobi passed her off from one of her noble friends in the days when Mikoto had also been a high ranking kunoichi. The Uchiha clan would scrutinize the child for the few days, but the fact that she was of noble birth would give her the respect and privacy they would need.

And as for Fugaku…well he was on a mission, and in her house her word was law. Fugaku knew that very well.

The pink haired child stayed silent as she processed the information he small face scrunched up at the foreign topic.

"Humans are strange." She said at last. Thrown by the statement, Mikoto frowned, but before she could say anything. Itachi appeared, his hand held out to the young pinkette, who held a kind smile on her face, happy and content.

The small hand took his. Itachi looked to his mother.

"We will be going out to…train." Mikoto tried to keep her face straight. He should just give up and say 'play'. Then again he was a prideful child, full of vigor for what he wished to do.

In her arms, Sasuke stirred, probably hungry Mikoto looked down at her youngest with a smile happy her eldest was finally letting at least one person through.

Letting young Sasuke play with her fingers she wished her eldest well, who grasped firmly onto Sakura's hand.

She watched as the two excitedly ran through the tatami door ready for any of the adventures that they seemed to share.

Mikoto had been worried her genius son would grow up all alone. Now? Now…he ha someone to lean on, and for now, that was all that she could ask.

0000000

Please review! I hope you like the rewrite so far! I can't believe, that I wrote this in highschool…and still failed…hard at it -.-


End file.
